


Untitled Story of Porniness

by atlanticslide



Series: From Beginning To... [5]
Category: The Sandlot (1993)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-26
Updated: 2010-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlanticslide/pseuds/atlanticslide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s no place they have to be for another month, and Benny can sleep later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Story of Porniness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carolinecrane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinecrane/gifts).



> Hi there, your Yuletide writer here again. Your original fic was starting to get so crazy long, so I decided to leave out some random little bits of story that weren't really necessary, like this one, but I still wanted to get them out, so here you go. I might have a couple more of these if I can get them in before the Yuletide Madness deadline!

They’ve been together almost four years - give or take - and been having sex for about two, and this is the first morning that they’ve woken up naked together.

They’re in a tiny motel in a mostly empty town in the middle of Utah, halfway between somewhere and somewhere else, when Scott blinks his eyes open and looks around at his surroundings. He’s startled when he feels a hand that doesn’t belong to him rub at his chest, but only momentarily.

He smiles when he wakes a little further and remembers where he is, who he’s with, and burrows back down under the scratchy, starch comforter to side back up to Benny. Benny isn’t awake, Scott’s pretty sure, but he smiles in his sleep when Scott strokes his shoulder.

And really, he should probably let Benny sleep. They drove through two states yesterday, plan on hitting a dozen more, maybe - there’s no set plan or route, more a vague inkling of _let’s go this way_ \- and there’s no place they have to be for another month, when Scott has to be at UCLA for his freshman orientation.

On the other hand, there’s no place they have to be for another month, and Benny can sleep later.

He presses his mouth against Benny’s shoulder, skating his tongue over a small scar Benny got a few years ago jumping over a fence. He smiles into warm, tan skin when Benny sighs and shifts, then moves to nose up behind Benny’s ear, nuzzling into his hair. He bites at Benny's earlobe, licks at his cheek, runs his hands down Benny's back to his butt to his thighs and then around to touch lightly Benny's growing, sleepy erection.

And that gets a greater response, Benny thrusting forward a little and rolling over onto his back. Scott thinks to last night, when they'd booked the room with giddy anticipation and hadn't waited more than a moment after entering to grin and laugh like little kids at Christmas and fall into the bed without fear, for once, of someone catching them.

He touches Benny more boldly now, even, than last night, secure that he doesn't have to answer to his parents or Benny's parents or anyone today, and he can relax in bed and stroke and kiss and lick Benny all he wants.

"Well don't _you_ look happy." Benny's sleepy voice breaks through Scott's mindlessly rambling touches, and Scott looks up to catch the sated smile on Benny's face. Sated, despite the fact that Benny's erection is growing more insistent as he wakes, and Benny's hands are starting to wander himself.

"Yup," Scott replies succinctly, and leans down to suck a bruise into Benny's hip.

"You couldn't gimme a few more hours of sleep?" Benny breathes out in a mock of a grumble as he presses his fingers into Scott's jaw and neck. Scott turns to kiss them, feeling light and easy.

"Nope," he says, biting gently at Benny's thumb. Benny laughs at him.

"Fair enough," he says, and rolls so that he's on top of Scott, pressing his tongue into Scott's mouth and moaning as he does.

They probably won't leave here all day.


End file.
